The Day It All Began
by Raspberrys4ever
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP] Ginny and Draco are telling the story of how they met to there 2 young children.
1. Default Chapter

The Day It All Began

Raspberrys4ever

**Chapter 1: This Is Just The Beginning**

[Disclaimer: I don't own anything; so don't even think of suing!]

==== into the "past"

------ different people

0000 same person, different place

{ } thinking!

[Hey all! this is my first D/G fic! please R&R! I would really love that, and I will always answer your reviews! Oh and please don't kill me for the insy weensy bit of harry/ginny but I have to use it to make this story rock! Luv ya, Raspberrys4ever, or R4E]

* * *

"Hey mom, can you tell us again how you and dad met?" Chayton asked his mother, looking at her with big gray puppy dog eyes.

"Yes mommy! Please?" asked Sora, who was only 3 years old. They both jumped up and started hugging their mom saying "Please? Please? Please?"

"Oh all right" Ginny said, as she placed her children down on the couch   
beside her. Draco came over and sat beside her also, placing his arm around her.

"Oh boy, this is going to be good!" Chayton said to his sister. Looking back at their mother, she began.

"It all started when your father and I were in seventh year potions class together…"

============================================

Snape walked into the room, and everyone mechanically went quiet.

"Class, open your books to pg. 39, and copy everything, on it." Snape told everyone and sat down at his desk.

Ginny opened her book, and started to copy down the information. She was in the 7th year class, because she was really good at potions. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had invited her to sit with them at their table, early in the year. Ginny was sitting there silently, when she suddenly felt someone staring at her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She turned around and looked up, only to see Draco Malfoy watching her with his piercing gray eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked him, staring right back at him.

"What? I'm I not able to stare at anything or anyone?" he challenged her.

Ron, who was watching all this happened, piped up. "Ginny, just ignore him."

Harry, on the other hand, he was Ginny's boyfriend at the time, and seemed to always forget that she was there. Ginny gave Draco one last look, and turned around again.

{Ugh! How come Ron is always "saving me"? You'd think that my "boyfriend", the famous Harry Potter, would be doing that! I might as well be dating RON! Eww! Awful thought. : Shutters: I guess I will have to talk to Harry tonight} she thought to herself. She figured that if her didn't really notice her all, she would have to pull the plug on their relationship. She quickly grabbed some parchment out of her bag sitting in the aisle and started writing a note to Harry.

Dear Harry,

Can you please meet me out by the Whomping Willow tonight after dinner? We need to talk.

Sincerely,

Ginny

She folded up the note and put it in her pocket, so she could give the note to Harry after class was over. So much was going on right now, all she needed was Harry, being well, Harry on her. She sighed and got back to copying out her textbook.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat there, staring intently at Ginny Weasley. She was a year younger, but she got bumped up a grade in potions because she was so smart. He watched her quickly copying down her notes. She suddenly stopped, turned around and asked him. "What do you want Malfoy?" staring at him. He simply replied that he was aloud to stare at anyone he wanted! Ron just had to intrude saying, "Just ignore him". I knew that she couldn't, and I could tell that she was annoyed. Harry Potter was apparently her boyfriend, just like she wanted, but couldn't care less about her.

{Oh, how I wish I could just pound that little scare faced ass into the ground so far…} he thought angrily to himself. But, then he wondered why he had thought that in the first place.

He noticed that she had pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing about something. He saw the word Harry on it barely, so that must have meant that she wanted to meet him out by the Whomping Willow sometime. He knew this because he was always out by that tree every night, thinking. He would watch them from the shadows of the night, arguing or what not. He knew that he would be making a special effort that night to go out and "think". He watched her put it into her pocket, and continue writing.

The bell rang a couple of minutes after that moment and everyone started packing up. He saw Ginny give Harry the note, and quickly leave. Draco got up and left, heading off towards the dungeons to get ready for dinner.

--------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat down at dinner at the far end of the Gryffindor table, and the Dream Team, following not to far behind her, sat next to her. Harry sat down right beside her and asked,

"Ginny, I have to go to the quidditch field after dinner for practice. Maybe we could go around 9?"

"Ah, yeah that would be fine, I guess…" she said, her voice trailing off. She stared down at her plate, looking at her mashed potatoes.

"Gin, is everything alright?" Ron asked her. She looked up from her potatoes.

"Yeah, everything's fine Ron. Just… tired, that's all." She smiled reassuring him, but not herself. Once again, she noticed that Malfoy was watching her.

{What's wrong with him? Is he like, my stalker?} She thought to herself. He started to mouth something to her, but she didn't catch it, because Hermione popped her head up in front of her face, in her line of vision of Malfoy.

"Hey Ginny, how was your day?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Double Potions. How about you?" Ginny replied.

"Pretty much the same. Aren't you excited for the Hogsmeade trip this weekend? I want to go check out Honeydukes…" she said, drifting off into her own little world, probably thinking about Ron again. Her and Ron had been going out for a year, and they seemed pretty happy together.

Just as Ginny was finishing her dinner, Dumbledore called her up to the teacher's table to speak with her.

"Hello Ginny, how are you?" he asked her, as soon as she got close enough to hear.

"I'm ok Professor. How about you?" she replied

" Oh, just excellent I say! Now, would you please come up to my office when you are done your dinner? I have something for you that I think you might like." He told her.

" Ok, professor. I will." She said, and turned around and headed out the door.

0000000000000000000

Ginny walked into Dumbledore's office and sat down on a chair.

"Hello Ginny. Now, I bet that you are wondering why I've called you to my office." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes professor, I have." Ginny replied, wondering more and more as each minute passed.

"I would like to give you this." He said, handing her a gold notebook with silver trim. "I would like you to write in this when ever you feel like it."

"But why, professor?" Ginny asked, as she took the beautiful book from his hands. "I have no clue what I would write in this."

"You will have many things to write about, I'm sure. Especially after tonight." He said, and winked at her. Ginny just sat there in confusion.

"What ever do you mean?" she looked at him uncertainly. Dumbledore just looked at her. "Well, I guess that I will find something to write about… goodbye professor." She said as she stepped out the door and down the winding staircases.

{I wonder what he meant be after tonight…} she thought to herself. She wasn't watching where she was going, while indulged in her thoughts, and bumped into someone.

"Oaf…ah, sorry." she said, looking up to see who she knocked into. When she looked, she met the piercing gray eyes of Draco.

"Watch where're you're going weasel. Don't want to fall into any holes, now do we?" he asked while stepping around her. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to her new book.

"Ah, none of your business, Malfoy." She said, and quickly walked off with out even looking back. Malfoy just stood there, pondering why she said it was none of his business… he saw her coming out of Dumbledore's office, so he must have given it to her for a reason, but she doesn't know why…

------------------------------

Draco watched Ginny get up from her table at dinner and go over to see Dumbledore. She was talking to him about something. She looked puzzled, but soon left.

Draco got up a bit after Ginny had left, and had a feeling that she was headed for Dumbledore's office. He had seen her go into the winding stairs, and into his office.

He hid behind a statue, waiting for her to come out. As soon as he saw the staircase winding down, he got out from his hiding place, and started to casually walking down the hall.

She was thinking to herself, he could tell. She would bite her bottom lip, continuously. She was walking with her head down, so she didn't see him coming. He wasn't really paying any attention to where he was going himself, and she walked straight into him.

"Oaf…ah, sorry." she said, looking up to see who she knocked into. He watched her look up at him, wanting to see the expression on her face.

"Watch where're you're going weasel. Don't want to fall into any holes, now do we?" he asked while stepping around her. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to her new book. He already knew what it was, he was just being nosy.

"None of your business, Malfoy." She said, and quickly walked off with out even looking back. He watched her go and pondered why it wasn't his business. Of course it was his business.

{This is Ginny were talking about… not someone who's unimportant… GINNY? What am I thinking? WEASLEY!, Draco WEASLEY!} Draco thought to himself. {OH Crap!} he thought, and set off for the dungeons for some MAJOR thinking.

----------------------------------

"Ginny, do you want to go now?" Harry asked Ginny, who was sitting on a couch in the common room.

"Huh? Oh sure Harry." She replied, thinking of how she was going to tell him that it was over.

{It's plain and simple. Just say that he's not paying attention to you, and that there can't be an "us" anymore} she said to herself, trying to reassure that everything would go smoothly.

Harry noticed that Ginny was silent, and asked her if she was stressed out about something.

"A aha…" she laughed nervously. "Nope, everything's fine." she told him, and quickly averted her eyes to the ground. They we finally at the tree, and Ginny turned to Harry. "Harry, there's something I want to tell you…" she said, looking into his eyes.

"Sure Ginny, what is it?" he asked, looking into her eyes for answers.

"Um… I'm not sure how to say this… but…I don't think that we should be a couple any more." She stammered out, and quickly turned around and sat down on a rock. Harry stared at her in disbelief.

"What are you saying Ginny?" he asked her, his voice quivering.

"I'm saying that we shouldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. Don't you see? You never pay any attention to me Harry. That's what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to make me feel special, but you don't." she had tears coming down her cheek. She looked up at Harry, who was just staring at her, with a blank expression on his face. "Oh, please don't hate me Harry." She pleaded. Harry, too shocked to say anything, left her by herself on a rock in the middle of the night.

Ginny broke down in tears, and she knew that there was no one there to comfort her.

------------------------------------

Draco stood there in the shadows, watching it all happen.

"Harry, there's something I want to tell you…" she said, looking into his eyes.

"Sure Ginny, what is it?" he asked, looking into her eyes for answers.

"Um… I'm not sure how to say this… but…I don't think that we should be a couple any more." She stammered out, and quickly turned around and sat down on a rock. Harry stared at her in disbelief.

"What are you saying Ginny?" he asked her, his voice quivering.

"I'm saying that we shouldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. Don't you see? You never pay any attention to me Harry. That's what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to make me feel special, but you don't." she had tears coming down her cheek. She looked up at Harry, who was just staring at her, with a blank expression on his face. "Oh, please don't hate me Harry." She pleaded. Harry, too shocked to say anything, left her by herself on a rock in the middle of the night.

Draco came out of the shadows and wrapped his cloak around Ginny. Ginny jumped at suddenly having someone wrap his or her self cloak her, when she thought she was all alone.

"Malfoy?" she said. "Where did you come from?"

" Well, you know, I was just wandering around the school grounds and saw you sitting her all alone, and I thought that you could use some company." He said, looking at her face. It was streaked with tears.

"A Malfoy offering to help me? Highly unlikely." She said.

" Well, if it was unlikely, then would I be here right now?" he said as he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Thanks." She said quietly, and she sniffed. "Oh look at me, all red eyes, I'm positive that you don't want to be around someone who is so unattractive."

"Now, why would you say that? I think that you're beautiful." Draco said almost to himself.

"Really? You think so?" she asked, happier, he thought.

"Yeah, really." He said. "You know what Weasley?"

"What?" she replied.

"I think that we might have something here, like an unspoken friendship." He told her.

"You know what? I think that you're right." Ginny agreed as he helped her up, and they started to walk back to the school together.

========================

[Ok! So, I'm done chapter one, and please review!!! It will be the difference between me keeping going, on me NOT. So, your review means a lot to me. Is Draco being too OOC? I think so, I tried my best to NOT do that, but these things happen;) anywayz, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

Special thanks to my Beta readers, Sara A Malfoy and Calla-ForEvEa

Luvs ya! Raspberrys4ever ]


	2. I Wouldn't Say That You're Right

The Day It All Began

Raspberrys4ever

**Chapter 2: I Wouldn't Say That You're Right**

Disclamer: I don't own anything, so don't even think of suing!

THIS CHAPTER WILL BE TOLD FROM DRACOS POINT OF VIEW

SORRY ABOUT NO BETA READING, I DONT HAVE TIME!!!!!!

1111111 into the "past"

0000 same person, different place

( ) thinking!

Hello, hello. Ok, so here is the second chapter. You know, the first chapter kinda confused me, and I'm wrighting it! That's probably because I wrote it when I was most likely half asleep, and all these idea's were put into one mumble jumble... so I hope that this chapter might be better than the first one was... sorta like a clarification... but more indepth and well... intellegent! Anyways, no more rambleing and on with the story! As always,

Raspberrys4ever

Ps... IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, WRIGHTERS BLOCK AND IM LAZY AND IM BUSY CAUSE ITS SUMMER! and anywayz, who **really** reads this?

* * *

"Hey mom! That's not how it goes!" Chayton said to hid mother. "Let dad tell the story!" 

"I'm taken aback by this. Sora, do you want me, or daddy to tell you the story?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"DADDY!" she said, reaching out for her father.

Draco took her into his arms. "So, you want to here the real story, hum?" he said to them two children.

"Alright, since your father is telling the story, I think I'll go start dinner." Ginny said, as she got up from the couch, picking up Chayton from her lap, and placing him beside his father.

"Ginny, you don't have to leave, you know." Draco said, senceing that she was a little annoyed. Chayton and Sora gave her the puppy dog eyes, begging her to stay with them, while Draco watched her carefully, like he always did. He never did have to say anything to her. Sh made his eyes tell it all. All of his emotion could never hide when she was around him.

( Must resist...can't... no... ) she thought, twiching her eye.

"Hey, your mother is giving in you two." Draco wispered to his children.

"How can you tell?" Chayton asked him.

"Her eye is twiching..." he said.

"Hey you two, what are yout talking about?" Ginny demanded, as she finially gave in and sat down on a chair beside Draco. "Come here, sweetie." She said, grabing Sora from her father, and placing her on her lap.

"Let ther real story begin." Draco anounced

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny Weasly was the quiet type, one who never spoke up much. She was always very shy when around others, and could never make any real friends. She really only had one. Colin Creevy. The kid with the camera. How he got into Hogwarts, no one will ever know. He was the worst student at the school, however, Ginny was one of the best. You'd think that they wouldn't be friends, but as they say, opposit's attract.

So, one day, durning potions class, Proffesor Snape walk's to the front of the classroom, with a young red headed girl, no doute a Weasley, following him closley.

"Class, this is Ginny Weasley. She will now be joining you in your studies." Snape told everyone. "Ginny, you may sit down."

"Thank you Professor." She said quietly, looking down at the floor as she made her way to an empty desk near the back of the classroom. Unluckley for her, she sat at the back of the Slytherin side, and no one other than me was aloud to sit there.

Like normal, Draco saunters in the class, who knows how many minutes late. No one really cares, beside, he is a Malfoy for goodness sakes.

"Oi, girl! You're in my seat." I said to Ginny, who had started to wright something down.

Ginny didn't even bother to look up,."What did you say?" she asked, unaware of whom she was talking to.

"I said, you're in my seat." I replied more strongly.

"Well, then I'm afraid that you will have to find another seat, then wont you?" she said. Everyone gasped at what she said. No one ever taked to me that way.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" I asked her, kneeling down infront of the desk.

"I havn't the faintest of ideas, but I'm sure that your not important." She replied. She put her quill down and looked up. " Oh, why hello Draco, seem's that your in a bit of a pickle aren't you?" she asked slyly.

"Why you little..." I said, but was cut off when Professor Snape chimmed in.

"That will be enough Mr.Malfoy. You may sit in the seat next to my desk." He said, guestering his hand towards the empty seat.

I quickly turned around and gaped at him. He just smirked. I got up in a huff, and stomped off to the desk.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now, you can see where you got the temper from." Ginny told Chayton.

"MOM!" he whined. "You inturrepted daddy's story!"

"Opps! Sorry..." she said. "Go on Draco."

"So, where was I, oh yes..."

* * *

Im sorry this was so short, I have no idea where this is going, and I cant think of anything at the moment. You guys have been waiting for ever for this story, and I'm soooooooooooooo sorry about this. So I thought that I would get out what I would have so u don't have to wait as long. Now, I will try to get this story out more often, but I will need help... if any of you have ideas of how this should go or something like that, please email me at 

Thanks!!!!!!!

please R&R!!!

R4E


End file.
